In general, a circuit block that outputs or inputs a high-frequency transmission signal is formed with a termination circuit for matching characteristic impedance. For example, in a receiver circuit for receiving an input signal, a pull-up resistor connected with an input terminal is formed with, for example, a p-channel MOS transistor having its source connected with a power source line (see, for example, Patent Document 1).